Draypent
|label2 = Variations |data2 = Draypent |label3 = Brawler |data3 = Blade |label4 = First Appearance |data4 = R-Evolutions Episode 2 - Trust}} Draypent is a Pyrus Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Blade in Bakugan R-Evolutions. Information Personality Draypent is an extremely sadistic and energetic Bakugan, showing signs of an urge to kill his opponents during combat. There have also been numerous occasions where Draypent has attempted to kill his own allies, specifically Solaris, but is usually stopped by Blade. In order to suppress his lust to kill others, Draypent often taunts every person and Bakugan he comes across, giving them an annoying nickname that includes the word "chicken". Draypent then proceeds to bother his victims with the nickname until they give in to their rage and attack Draypent. During battle, Draypent shows an incredible amount of endurance, resisting the powers of his opponents and executing phenomenal explosive attacks that decimate the entire opposition. Appearance Draypent is a Dragon-class Bakugan whose appearance is based off of a Chinese dragon's, with a long, elongated body and four claws. Draypent's serpentine body is covered in blazing, scarlet scales that reflect enormous amounts of heat in the sunlight. History ''Bakugan R-Evolutions Draypent indirectly debuted in ''Trust, where he and Blade distracted Lieutenant Aaron from his brawl with Luke Truman by blasting Raiden away from Valkyrie, before quickly fleeing from the battlefield to allow Luke and Valkyrie to finish the fight. Draypent finally made his actual debut in Surrounded, where he and Blade made their identities known to the world when they assaulted BRAWL during their mission to capture Nexus. Draypent instantly began wreaking havoc on the BRAWL forces, blowing away Chrysalia, Axotor, and Raiden with his immense strength before assisting Solaris in downing Volcanova. Following the battle, Draypent landed on the ground near Blade to pick him up. In Competition, Draypent and Solaris carried Blade and Nexus to a mountaintop in order to rest from their endless flying. In Games, Draypent tried to convince Blade to allow him to eliminate Nexus and Solaris, but that only resulted in a conflict with Solaris. ''Bakugan Galaxy Draypent debuted in ''Episode 17, where he taunted Solaris at the ruins of Neo Bakugan City until Osbyss Tigator attacked the group. While Solaris and Tigator fought, Draypent restrained Visolem Bling by coiling himself around Bling's body. Draypent and Bling consistently harassed each other while watching the battle unfold, with Bling successfully escaping once. Ability Cards *'Constrictor Hammer' - Draypent coils around the opponent and drives them into the ground. *'Blaze Fang' - Draypent coils around the opponent, bites them, and the bite wound catches fire. *'Heavy Fire Strike' - Draypent fires an orb of fire from his mouth at the opponent. Once the orb makes contact, the opponent is caught up in a massive explosion. *'Sol Shield' - Draypent's scales become extremely reflective, able to withstand almost all attacks. Advanced Ability Cards *'Tempest Fire Lash' - Draypent flies around the opponent at high speeds, encasing them in a dome of fire. Fiery whips hit the opponent inside the dome, then the dome explodes. Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Bakugan Category:Order of Dragons Category:Team Nexus